The Plum Blob
The Plum Blob is a Bin Weevils Spin-Off Television cartoon which premired on nickeoldeon and nicktoons on June 13, 2011. But on Nick TV it air date on June 7, 2011. Story About a Giant two headed plum coloured monster from space but it wasn't born like this there was a horrible accident in a night club called Club Fling and infected Tink and Fling (The Host of the plum blob) turning them into a giant blob called the plum blob they get sent into space and head to a planet called Plum Planet in a town called blob town it was found by two children named Dotty and Spotty and shows it to everyone in the town. They go around other planets fighting villains like the black mistress Princess Blue Red Blaze and Red Flames The growing glob Yellow and Green Jester and Many more. While Tink & Fling is saving the planet lots of people comes to blob town because of their favorite hero. Characters Main Characters Tink: '''A gray clever chap and one of the heads of the plum blob. Before he was like this he was friends of his old friend Clott until one day Tink and his other friend Fling gets turn into The Plum Blob. He mainly talks to Dotty. Voice by Oliver Mason. '''Fling: A yellow funky dancer and one of the heads of the plum blob. He enters Blob town's night clubs and hang out before he turn into the plum blob with Tink he dance on his own. He Mainly talks to Spotty. Voice by David Carling. But in Season 3 He is Voice by Will Ferrell. Dotty and Spotty: Are blob twins who found the plum blob first. Dotty is very kind and cheerful to Tink but gets trouble from her other twin. Spotty is really cause to mischief but Fling won't mind. Dotty is voice by Alex Kelly and Spotty is voice by Emily Newcombe. Gobs: A blob that Tink & Fling use to turn themselves into the plum blob. In the episode First Gooey Mission that was Flung out of them turning them back to normal. It is unable to talk but makes Funny noise. Minor Characters Mayor Plonde: A mayor of the blob town. He's was one of the members of the P.A Park. Voice by David Carling. Prof. "Gizmo" Pink: '''A mad scientist. She mostly experiment on Tink and Fling. She is in love with P.C Blobby. Voice by Alex Kelly. '''Mr. Mike Cup: '''Dotty and Spotty's Teacher. Voice by Oliver Mason. '''P.C Blobby: A policeman. He Likes Cakes. He is in love with Prof. Pink. Voice by David Carling Alton: Dotty and Spotty's baby sitter. She is the only character that is scare of Tink and Fling. Voice by Alex Kelly. Jess: A friend of Alton. Voice By Emily Newcombe Kotty and Totty: Dotty and Spotty's Parents. Voices by Alex Kelly and David Carling. Mr. Bunny Wuggle: is Dotty stuff bunny. it turns into giant monster by Black Mistress in the episode The Horrible of Mr. Bunny Wuggle. Clott & Dosh: '''A green blob that is Tink & Fling's freind. Clott is Voiced By Alex Kelly, & Dosh is Voiced By David Carling. '''Bunt & Hem: '''A Pink blob that is Tink & Fling's girlfriend. Bunt Is Voiced by Emily Newcombe, & Hem Is Voiced By Miley Cyrus. '''Rigg & Rott: A Blue Blob that is Blob Town's Chef. Both of Them Voice by David Carling. Flem & Gam: A Red Blob who is hiding from P.C Blobby. Both of Them is Voice by David Carling. Bing & Ink: A Yellow Blob who is Tink & Fling's Other friend. Both of Them Voice by David Carling. Lab & Kip: A Dark Blue Blob who is Prof. Pink's friend. Both of Them are Voice by David Carling. Sing & Slam: '''A Purple Blob. Sing likes rap & Slam is so crazy. Both are Voice by Alex Kelly. '''Blarf & Frank: A Orange Blob. They Only Appear in two episodes Uh-Oh and Slimy Finale. Blarf is Voice by Frank Welker and Frank is Voice by Tom Kane. The Glow Gang: '''A Group of People with Glow in the dark hair liner. Fasts is the leader of the Gang with his other gang Pinky, DBJ, Freak & Mini. Fasts, DBJ & Freak is Voice Oliver Mason & Pinky & Mini is Voice by Emily Newcombe. Villains '''Black "Misty" Mistress: '''A villain and queen of the black planet. In Mistress Sister Her First Name is reveal to be Misty. Voice by Emily Newcombe '''Princess "Victora" Blue: A villain, Spoiled and princess of the blue planet. Voice by Alex Kelly The Growing Glob:' '''A villain that looks like Tink and Fling but green and grows really big. The Growing Glob wasn't born like this. Tink & Fling's Rivals Flink and Ting ates one of Gobs's Food and drank Prof. Pink's Growth formula. Voice by Oliver Mason and David Carling. '''Yellow and Green Jester': A jester villain who is being boss around by The Growing Glob and he want to be the boss around and take on a battle to Tink and Fling. Voice by David Carling. Red Blaze and Red Flames: '''Twin Villains of the power of fire in the fiery red planet. Both of them are voice by Emily Newcombe. '''White Ice: A villian who want to freeze the plum planet. Voice by Alex Kelly. Vines: A younger sister to Black Mistress. Voice By Alex Kelly. Body Builder Berry: Princess Blue's Other Sister. Voice by Emily Newcombe. Pink "Sarah" Bubble Gum: A Villain who want to turn Blob Town into Bubble Gum. Voice By Miley Cyrus. Reception The show recived mixed reviews like "It might be cool, but no." However, the show is "somewhat" a little popular. Games The Plum Blob: The Video Game The Plum Blob: Heroes Unite The Plum Blob: Blob Tennis The Green Blob The Plum Blob: Fling-saster Stikes Gallery stop Category:Nicktoons Category:NickTV Shows Category:Spin-offs Category:Television series